


A Lesson In Speed

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: Cherry Verse [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Belle takes forever to finish her chores, her Master will take his time with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: part of the Cherry verse. No plot, whatsoever, just smut. Fun with feathers!  
> Beta: MaddieBonanaFana

“Now, isn't this much more your pace, dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, as her body trembled and a high-pitched moan could be heard from the other side of the table. The sound was encouraging, so he slid the feather down the inside of her labia again, coming dangerously close to her clitoris, but stopping just before he reached it.

He'd done that – how many times already? He'd lost count after the first three feathers, too distracted by her beautiful voice. Yet, it seemed he could always find a new sweet spot to get a different reaction out of her. When they first started, she'd been hysterical, her entire body tensing as he raked the tip of his nails up and down her sides. Belle struggled. It was pointless, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to pin her arms down or jump away from his hands, or even just press her lips together so that he couldn't see how badly that affected her. He'd taken any chance of escape away though; he'd bent her over a tall table so that he toes were barely touching the dungeon floor, then tied her ankles and knees far apart. Her wrists were cuffed next, so that she couldn't defend her torso against his hands. She wriggled desperately, but that was about all she could do. As a final touch, he added a metal ring between her lips and strapped it around her head. She was stubborn enough to try to keep her laughter under control, but that was short-lived, and soon her giggling filled the room.

That was followed by a hearty laughter, when he replaced his fingers with two feathers and used them to tickle the sensitive skin beneath her arms. Rumpelstiltskin could've sworn he'd heard some pleading mixed in there, not that he'd heed to any of them.

The screaming only started when he sat down behind her spread legs and started teasing her pussy, though. Shallow licks of the feather, abusing the recently shaved skin until its tip got so wet it became useless and he had to fetch another one.

By now, her frenzy had succumbed to a quiet defeat. She'd even stopped lifting her head, trying to guess what he was going to do next because, in the end, it didn't matter. He'd do exactly what he wanted, as slowly as he wanted. And she'd take it because she was his slave, it was her duty to be punished for her own personal growth, as well as for his amusement.

“Here's another feather you've ruined,” he complained, and slid the feather down the back of her thigh so that she could feel the wet tip. “You're making this punishment really difficult.”

Belle raised her head slightly, hopeful for a moment. She actually thought they might be done already. Still so naive.

“Don't worry, dearie. We have a long way to go.”

To demonstrate, he applied the new feather to her clitoris in a long, but slow brush, and awaited the result. Her entire body went rigid, suddenly alert of the new sensation. He heard the sound of a deep breath, shaky and desperate, quite beautiful. Still, Rumpelstiltskin thought he could do better than that, and brushed the little spot again, each time more softly, until she was groaning with frustration.

“You wouldn't want me to go too fast,” he said. “We both know you like things to be done slowly and carefully.”

For the first time since they'd started, Rumpelstiltskin heard a little moan that might have been mistaken for an apology. He teased her clitoris until the word had been repeated enough times for him to be sure of it. Yes, a desperate “I'm sorry” coming from the back of her throat.

“You are forgiven, dearie,” he said, making himself sound merciful as he added a second feather to the torture. Belle gasped when he slid it down her back. Her pleading stopped, being replaced by a fearful quietness. “After all, I understand why you take so long to finish your chores. It's not because you're lazy. Or because you waste so much time with your books. Or even because you've been playing with yourself when you're not supposed to. No. You just like to be thorough.”

She only started breathing again when the second feather joined the first in teasing her clitoris. One deep breath in, one loud moan out. She even inched closer to him for the first time.

Rumpelstiltskin used his magic to still the feathers just above the sweet spot, barely touching her. Then he got up and walked around the table. Her head was hanging down and there was a puddle of saliva on the floor.

“Look at all this mess,” he scorned her, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back. A long line of drool was hanging from her chin and there were tear stains on her cheeks, though they were beginning to dry by now. With the corner of his eye, he could see her wriggling her ass, trying to get more touch than what he'd granted her. “You're getting desperate, dearie. What happened to all that patience?”

She gave him a pleading look, and Rumpelstiltskin almost gave in to it. She looked so helpless. And gratitude was such a beautiful thing on her face. It was like she thought the world of him for granting her a small favor. Sometimes, it felt good to be merciful.

So did being cruel, though, and it seemed that she was enjoying his cruelty at the moment.

“Do you want it to stop?” he asked, just to mock her. He knew exactly what she wanted. He'd been playing with her pussy for hours now.

Belle didn't move.

“I see. You want me to give you an orgasm.”

The feathers began moving again. Around the ring, her lips almost formed a smile, actually thinking for a second that he'd grant her what she wanted.

“But, you see, just like you, I like to be very, _very_ thorough.”

He watched her face for a little while, as hope turned into the realization that whatever touch she was getting wouldn't be enough to push her over the edge.

“I promised to tickle every nook and cranny of your body, and I've barely got started on your pussy. Doesn't it feel good, though?”

He picked up his pace.

Her eyes turned back, as if she was desperately willing herself to have the orgasm he was denying her, but getting nothing but a tease.

“Yes, I'm going to make it feel good for a little while. Just until that needy cunt of yours can't take it anymore. I'm sure I can make you too sensitive to even have an orgasm.”

“ _Ah_ ,” she gasped, pulling at her cuffs and sending more drops of saliva down her chin. If she was trying to plead, he didn't understand. Or just didn't want to.

“And if you do come today, which I find unlikely, you're going to clean up this mess before I even consider it. _Quickly_.”

She nodded. Good. One lesson that was getting through to her. At least for now. Belle had the bad habit of behaving for a couple of days, and then start testing his limits again. It was quite annoying. And entertaining.

He went back to his seat, marveling at the trembling body in front of him. Every nook and cranny, he'd said. He hadn't even teased her ass yet. Or flipped her over to play with her nipples and her belly button. Not even the soles of her feet had been properly punished.

“Indeed. Still a long way to go,” he told her, discarding the two feathers as they became too wet to tease her properly. He turned back to the feather duster and plucked another one free. “But, on the bright side, dearie, we're done with _half_ your duster. We only have about twenty more feathers to go.”

 

 


End file.
